Haunting of the Past
by Daitenshi Kife
Summary: The son of a samurai slayed by the Hitokiri Battoussai comes back to take his revenge upon Himura Kenshin and those he holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: If you know them, I do not own them ^_^  
  
A flash of lighting illuminated the dark gray rolling clouds overhead and cast long dancing shadows on a scrambling samurai, blood-soaked and severely wounded. Despite the blood flowing wounds, the samurai gripped his katana determinedly. Seconds later a pair of amber eyes emerged from the darkness, ice cold eyes that seem to light up the surroundings with their own eerie glow. Now, a look of fear crossed the samurai's eyes.  
  
"W-What do you want?"  
  
"Your death is needed to bring upon a new and better era." The sound of a whistling blade cut followed the emotionless reply and there was a sudden bright gleam as the thunder swallowed the death cry of yet another warrior.  
  
From the shadows beyond, a young child stared in horror as his father fell to the ground with a dull thud and a pool of blood began to form under the corpse. "Father…I will avenge you."  
  
"KENSHIN!" A loud bellow echoed across the dojo's backyard.  
  
The long hair samurai looked up from his laundry in surprise and muttered, "Oro?" Then watched curiously as his friend, Sanosuke sprint across the yard.  
  
"They opened a new gambling hall downtown and a lot of people have gathered there. I need your Hiten Mitsurugi reading technique if I am going to win big!" Without waiting for a reply, Sanosuke grabbed Kenshin by his ponytail and took off for the gambling hall with a spiral eyed Kenshin bouncing on the road behind with every step.  
  
Upon reaching their destination, Sanosuke roughly kicked opened the doors and grinned broadly at the startled gamblers. "We're here Kenshin! …Kenshin?" Looking over his shoulder, Sanosuke spied an extremely beat up Kenshin. "What happened to you?" Sanosuke jerked the banged-up samurai to his feet and dusted him off. "Come on…I need your eyes to win big," Sanosuke whined petulantly.  
  
Kenshin pulled his wits together and sighed, "Sano…how many times do I have to tell you, I do not gamble."  
  
"You're not gambling, you are merely facilitating my process of winning."  
  
The tall street fighter narrowed his eyes as his short companion turned to leave. "If you don't help me, I swear I will tell Kaoru that you are having an affair with Megumi!"  
  
Kenshin stared at his friend, eyes wide in aghast. "T-That's blackmail and also a lie!"  
  
Sanosuke shrugged, "Hey, I spent half my life doing illegal things. What else is new? Besides, truth or not, you know how Kaoru is going to react." With that retort, he turned and headed towards a table where multitudes of earnest gamblers were gathered. "You're smart Kenshin, think about it."  
  
Kenshin stood gaping after Sanosuke while pondering his options; help Sanosuke win and go against his morals or go home and later face the fearsome wrath of the fiery woman. Kenshin gulped, let out a defeated sigh, and hastened to follow Sanosuke.  
  
"Kenshin? Sanosuke? What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke whirled around to spy Misao with a mountain of coins and the ever-present Aoshi quietly watching over her.  
  
"This is the last place I would have expected to find you Aoshi." Kenshin remarked, smiling slightly.  
  
"Misao wanted to buy a few things before we left back to Kyoto and sort of ran out of money. We might need to spend one more night at your lodging." Aoshi arched an eyebrow, asking the wordless question.  
  
Misao remained quiet (remarkably) and shifter her weight from one side to the other, waiting for Kenshin's answer.  
  
"Our dojo will always be open to the Oniwabanshuu."  
  
Misao cheered as Aoshi gave Kenshin a silent nod of appreciation.  
  
Two hours later, the group of four left the gambling house carrying large sacks filled up with cash. Together they headed back to the dojo with Misao chatting animatedly all the way. When they reach the dojo, Kenshin knocked cautiously on the door. The effect was immediate. Abruptly the doors burst opened and Kenshin was knocked violently to the ground.  
  
"Oro!"  
  
An extremely angry Kaoru swept Kenshin to his feet and shook him violently. "Where were you the whole day? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"  
  
"Gomen ne…Sano dragged me off for some private business."  
  
Kaoru shrugged, anger fleeing as quickly as it came. "Oh yeah, dinner is ready and the Chief is here to see you."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"He said he had some information that you might want to hear."  
  
Kenshin nodded and quietly stole away to the waiting room where the extremely nervous Chief was sitting and closed the door gently behind him. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"A young man with a large group of followers had within one week ravaged two cities and is now rumored to be heading towards this one. From what my spies told me, his name is Yami Kageno, the son of the renowned samurai, Chikara Kageno." The Chief brushed a hand through his hair in agitation. "I sent out many spies through out the city, but they have uncovered nothing."  
  
Kenshin froze at the name Chikara Kageno and the images of the spectacular duel against the Shadow Master fifteen years ago rose in his mind. Out of all the warriors he had ever faced, Chikara Kageno was by far the best. The samurai had been the fourth leader of the Nightstalkers, yet another powerful clan from the past who mastered the Shadow Blade Kenjutsu and Chikara had been one of the assignments for the Hitokiri Battoussai. Unlike all those who had perished without a fight, Chikara had matched the Hitokiri speed for speed and skill for skill. It was not until the great Shadow Master slipped on a puddle, when he fell victim to the Double Dragon Flash. Even then, the samurai refused to submit to death until the Hitokiri lay down the final fatal stroke.  
  
"What about Detective Hajime?"  
  
"I couldn't find anything." A cold voice drawled from the shadows behind Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin nodded without turning around, acknowledging his former enemy and partner against Enishi. "We meet again Saitou Hajime."  
  
"Indeed, Battoussai. A master of the shadows is hard to find. I'm sure you will find him a worthy opponent."  
  
Kenshin nodded again, "Chikara was a worthy opponent for the Hitokiri Battoussai. If his son has any of his father's skills, he will be worthy indeed. I will seek him out."  
  
After Saitou and the Chief left, Kenshin sat alone for a long time in deep thought, absently sipping his tea. Upon hearing a quiet rustling, he looked up to see Aoshi entering. "The blood of the past always return to haunt us. You must cut off the source to prevent vengeance from hunting the Hitokiri."  
  
Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed, "If Yami is anything like Chikara, and I fear that I will not survive this battle."  
  
There was a long silence following Kenshin's remark, broken when Aoshi got up to leave. As he reached the door, Aoshi gazed at Kenshin over his shoulder. "We will not let you die, Himura Kenshin." With that firm promise, Aoshi left the room. 


	2. Chapter 2

As night fell over the Kamiya Dojo, sleep invaded all the minds of those within except one. Kenshin laid on his futon, gazing at the ceiling as images of the Shadow Master's technique flashed before his mind. The Shadow Blade was a technique that truly played with the mind of its victims. By weaving an intricate pattern of speed and footwork, it created multiple images of the wielder. Kenshin felt an involuntarily shudder as he remembered Chikara charging him from what it seemed seven different directions.  
  
"Chikara, will your spirit ever rest?" Letting out a long sigh, Kenshin threw off his blanket and quietly strolled outside the dojo, careful not to awaken any of the sleeping inhabitants. After walking for about an hour, Kenshin finally reached the thick forest of bamboos and his secret clearing in the mist of the tall stems. If I am to survive this battle, I must be sharp, he thought and slightly pushed his sakabatou out of his sheath.  
  
As morning came, life gradually began to stir. Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and stretched languorously. As she threw off her blanket she shivered at the coldness of the air. Something was wrong; Kenshin had always brought in firewood to keep away the morning chill. Quickly putting on her kimono, Kaoru stepped out to the dining room to find Aoshi sitting there already, sipping his morning tea.  
  
"Where is Kenshin?"  
  
Aoshi waved a hand at an envelope on the table and Kaoru picked it up and opened it. Carefully reading the message inside, Kaoru paled and began to visibly tremble. Aoshi gazed at her with steady eyes, So Himura Kenshin, you decided to try and save us all by fleeing those you love again?  
  
The Letter  
  
Dear Kaoru.  
  
Fourteen years again in Tokyo, I fought against a great samurai called Chikara Kageno, the leader of a powerful clan called the Nightwalkers, and killed him. Of all the warriors slain by the Hitokiri Battoussai, he was unmistakably the strongest I had ever faced, even stronger than Shishio Makato. In order to keep all of you safe, I must depart from the dojo for some time and seek out certain warrior who is filled with the desire for revenge. If any blood is to be spilt, it must be mine, for the blame lies solely in me. Please do not worry or try to come after me; you will not find me. I promise that no matter what happens, I will come back to you.  
  
Love,  
  
Himura Kenshin  
  
  
  
"Kenshin…" Kaoru whispered softly as she slowly dropped to her knees. Tears streamed steadily down her silky cheeks.  
  
Aoshi got to his feet and caressed the grief stricken young woman's face and said quietly, "Don't worry Miss Kamiya, I will not let him die." With that firm promise, Aoshi picked up his long sheath and left the room.  
  
Aoshi hesitated once he stepped out of the Kamiya Dojo. "If I was a prey seeking the hunter, where would I wander?" The silent warrior wandered out loud.  
  
"If I were you, I would search for the closest isolated clearing." An emotionless voice murmured from behind him.  
  
Aoshi turned around to spy Saitou Hajme leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette and nodded in acknowledgement. "Why am I not surprised that you are involved in this?"  
  
Saitou stepped out of the shadow of the tree and tossed his cigarette on to the dusty road, stamping out the small flames. "I care about nothing for Battoussai. My assignment is to arrest or kill Yami Kageno for the destruction of Kyoto and Osaka along with the murder of three squadrons of guards. Both cites were burned down and all the inhabitants slaughtered."  
  
Aoshi froze at the mention of his home and for the first time his usual calm voice became shaky. "Did the Oniwabanshuu survive?"  
  
Saitou shrugged carelessly. "If any of them did, I didn't see a single one of them. You and your weasel girl should be lucky you guys are still alive."  
  
Aoshi tried unsuccessfully to calm down his ragged breathing, his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white. "Okina…Oniwabanshuu…I have failed you…" Tears slowly fell from Aoshi's tightly shut eyes.  
  
Saitou tapped his foot impatiently, "Standing here crying is not going to bring back your precious Oniwabanshuu, nor is it going to allow you to achieve the revenge you so strongly desire right now. If you want to do something about it, follow me and help me find Himura Kenshin before Yami does." Saitou took out another cigarette from his front pocket and lit. Spinning on his heel, he walked away, beckoning Aoshi with a trail of smoke.  
  
Aoshi punched the wall of the dojo angrily and wiped away his tears. Grabbing his long sheath, he followed the former captain of the Shinsengumi.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
"Nine-Headed Dragon Strike!" The swarm of bamboos before Kenshin exploded into hundreds of pieces. Kenshin fell to one knee, panting in sheer exhaustion; he had been honing his skills through out the entire night. I must not grow weak! He thought furiously and launched himself into a fury of slashes and thrusts at the godly speed of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu.  
  
Moving so fast that only flickers of him could be seen, the bamboos were mowed down and the area of the clearing rapidly increased. Unknown to him, a pair of steady eyes suddenly appeared in the thicket of the forest and gazed intently at the training rurouni. As quietly as the mysterious stranger arrived, he departed without the samurai's notice and disappeared.  
  
Finally, after three more hours of intense training, Kenshin finally collapsed panting heavily. While is mind screamed for more, his body felt as if Kaoru had beaten him with her bokken. The thought of the most precious person in his life brought undesired tears to the resting samurai. Kaoru…please forgive me, Kenshin thought mournfully, regretting for the hundredth time the sorrow that his loved one was no doubt feeling. "Kaoru, I would die a thousand times to keep you forever happy." Closing his eyes he allowed his body to relax, but continued to run images of the techniques of the Shadow Blade through his mind. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Where's Aoshi!" Misao demanded, kicking the kitchen door open. "I can't find him anywhere." Noticing Yahiko's grim countenance and Kaoru's tearstained face and puffy eyes, Misao immediately knew something was wrong. "What happened? Did Kenshin run away again?" At Kaoru's shaky nod, Misao exploded angrily, "That JERK! What happened to him this time? Don't worry, as soon as I find Aoshi I will have him talk some sense into that baka!"  
  
"Aoshi is gone to…" Yahiko growled irritably, tossing Misao a sealed envelope. Misa, recognizing the emblem of the Oniwabanshuu instantly, immediately tore open the envelope and scanned the message. "Aoshi…" Misao whimpered before turning white and fainting.  
  
"MISAO!" Leaping out his chair, Yahiko managed to catch the fallen girl before she hit the ground and gently laid her on the floor. Frowning, Yahiko picked up the letter and felt a keen sense of shock.  
  
The Letter  
  
Dear Misao,  
  
If you are reading this message, that means that I have already left to take care of some private business that have just recently risen. I want you to take the others to seek out the aide of Kenshin's master, Hiko Seijuurou. He should be somewhere near Oskiwana by now, if he has not strayed from his trip after protecting our home. The enemy that we are about to face is far beyond anything we imagined and we shall need all the help we can receive. If Master Hiko agrees to aid us, tell him that our enemy is the Master of the Shadows and he will understand. If I do not survive this battle, promise me you will stay at the Kamiya Dojo and consider it your new home.  
  
Love,  
  
Aoshi  
  
"So that's why you left us. Do not worry about them Aoshi, just take care of Kenshin and bring him back to us alive." Yahiko muttered vehemently, carefully folding the message. Shaking his head sadly, Yahiko left Kaoru in a depressed stupor and Misao on the ground, Yahiko left for the local carpenter with a small sack of yens. About half an hour later, he came back toting a wheelbarrow behind him. Retrieving a few large burlap sacks from the food shack of the dojo, Yahiko proceeded to go in each one of their rooms and fill the sacks with clothes and a few nonperishable foods.  
  
After filling up the wheelbarrow, Yahiko dragged the wheelbarrow back to where the two women were. He gently lifted Misao and placed her on the wheelbarrow, marveling how fragile and innocent the girl appeared in her sleep (or rather faint), quite a contrast from her usually fiery personality. Carefully placing her on to the soft sacks of clothes, Yahiko gently brushed a loose bang back from her face.  
  
When he was done seeing to Misao, Yahiko turned his attention to his sensei. Taking her gently by the hand, Yahiko drew her up. Taking out a piece of cloth, he wiped her tearstained face. "Do not cry. Let's go ask Master Hiko for help. I am sure he will aid us and then everything will be alright, ok?"  
  
Kaoru hesitated for a second, hope warring with depression within her. After about a minute of pondering she slowly nodded.  
  
Yahiko patted her shoulder and gave a grunt as he started to drag the now extremely heavy wheelbarrow.  
  
After they reached a fair distance away from what was once their home, Yahiko finally called for a rest and collapsed against a nearby tree. "God…" he muttered, "How long can that girl sleep?"  
  
Kaoru asked quietly, "Where are we going?" passing him a bowl of miso soup and some dried fish.  
  
"Oskiwana."  
  
Kaoru nodded then gazed at her strong-willed disciple in new light. Though she would never admit it, she admired him for his determination and courage, his ability to stand face to face with enemies who were in every way superior to him. He is like Kenshin, she realized and smiled softly as Kenshin's face came up in her mind.  
  
A stranger lad in a long black coat stood in front of the Kamiya Dojo and brushed a stray bang back over his head. "Are you sure that this is where Battoussai resides, Soujirou?"  
  
The ever-smiling fighting prodigy nodded and replied, "I stake my life on it, Master Kageno."  
  
Yumi Kageno raised an eyebrow at his disciple and muttered, "If you do not care about your life, just how credible is it if you swear by it?" Ignoring Soujirou's innocent expression, Yumi shrugged and unsheathed a blackened katana from under his cloak. Pushing open the door, he strolled into a large arena. "Battoussai! The time has come to meet your death and let my father's spirit finally rest in honor!" Yumi called out loud. Yumi raised an eyebrow questioning as an extremely sleepy Sanosuke came stumbling in cursing. He turned to glare accusingly at Soujirou, "This bumbling fool is not Hitokiri Battoussai."  
  
Soujirou nodded and replied, "That is Sakara Sanosuke, Kenshin's pet dog."  
  
As Sanosuke realized that there was in fact two strangers standing in front of him, he abruptly awakened. His eyes widened at the dully-gleaming katana in Yumi's hand and expanded twice the previous size as his eyes came to rest upon Soujirou. "Soujirou! What are you doing here? And who are you?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at Yumi. Yumi's amused face twisted in an evil grin that sent tremors down the street fighter's spine, "And so my vengeance begins…"  
  
*Please write reviews. Whether positive, neutral, or negative, all reviews are extremely appreciated! ( 


	4. Chapter 4

Immediately, Sanosuke launched at the dark figure with his deadly Double Limit and gasped as he passed through the figure. Barely catching himself, he turned around to spy the stranger behind him with his back facing him. Now his face between a mask of fear, "H-How…are you some kind of ghost?"  
  
Again that wicked half smile flickered across Yami's face when he slowly turned around to face the frightened street fighter, "You can say that."  
  
Suddenly, his image rippled and Sanosuke was surrounded a merry-go-round of images. As Sanosuke whirled around, trying to follow the circling stranger, slashes began to appear on his body. "Ah!" he screamed and began it punch out at anything that moved.  
  
Yami laughed in contempt as he dodged charge after charge, "Are you done chasing your tail, puppy?" he taunted the enraged fighter and added a slash across the character "Evil" sewn onto Sanosuke's back. "Please continue with this pitiful performance; it amuses me to no ends."  
  
After a few minutes, Sanosuke fell to his knees panting as blood dripped freely from the thousands of wounds covering his body and glared at Yami with deep hatred in his eyes. "If you're going to kill me, just finish it."  
  
Yami slowly untied the string binding his katana's sheath and weaved it into a lasso. In one fluid motion, he hung up Sanosuke to the ceiling and stepped back to survey his work with a toothy grin. "To just kill you would be to kind and a honor you are not worthy of." He began to spin again and Sanosuke started to scream as cuts began to blossom about his body once more. Already faint from the severe loss of blood, the screaming caused the limited air in Sanosuke's hung body to be drained faster. Only the searing pain of Yami's attack kept Sanosuke clinging to consciousness. "You will die painfully…"  
  
"Are you sure this is the place?" Aoshi glanced dubiously at the forest of tall bamboos. "Doesn't seem like much of a clearing for practicing any Kenjutsu."  
  
Saitou shrugged and pulled out a cigarette and began to puff away. Both cocked their heads slightly as far away came the cry, "NINE HEADED DRAGON FLASH!" Saitou gestured in the direction of the shout, "I told you so."  
  
Aoshi ignored the smug undertone of Mibu's wolf and briskly strolled forward to seek out the training Kenshin. After walking for some ten to fifteen minutes, Aoshi and Saitou finally arrived at Kenshin's training ground and were immediately rocked backwards by his fighting ki. Only flashes of the training assassin could be seen as he seemed to teleport from one place to another. Bamboos all around him exploded into thousands of splinters and rained upon the watching fighters. Suddenly, Kenshin burst into an entirely higher level of speed, moving so fast that neither warrior could see his movements. Only the loud whistling of the katana could be heard.  
  
"It seems despair has strengthened Battoussai." Saitou commented to Aoshi wryly.  
  
Kenshin stopped mid-slash upon sensing two foreign fighting kis. "Saitou, Aoshi, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Searching for you, Battoussai. Yami Kageno killed the Oniwabanshuu, so if you do not kill him…I will." Aoshi replied grimly.  
  
Kenshin's frame slumped over. "All of them?"  
  
This time it was Saitou who replied, "If any survived, they were not seen or found."  
  
Suddenly, Kenshin seemed to realize something. "Kamiya Dojo! Who is guarding them?"  
  
Aoshi held up a hand to relax the panicked samurai. "I already sent them to Oskiwana to search out Seijuurou Hiko. They will be safe."  
  
Kenshin breathed a sigh of relief and muttered, "Now I can go home." Sheathing his katana, he wiped the sweat from his face and brushed back his bangs. Still panting slowly, Kenshin began to make his way home with Saitou and Aoshi following closely behind. About halfway to the dojo, Saitou left them for the police station.  
  
If you want me to update anymore, please give me a lot of reviews! :) 


End file.
